In The Shadows
by LadyLaneyOfRanger
Summary: Everyone has a story on Max and her struggle. What about Fang? Can Max and the Flock save their second in command? Set after The Final Warning. FAX, FIDGE. Mention of rape, cutting and suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Fang had always been in Max's shadow. Nobody ever paid any attention to the emo boy in the back ground. Except for Bridge Dwyer. She gave Fang the attention that he didn't want. Can he cope with the pain of being used for love?

I lay in the dark, the silence floating in the air. Everyone in the house was asleep, Nudge and Angel in one, Gazzy and Iggy in another, Ella, Max and I in our own rooms. Let me introduce myself; My name is Fang, otherwise known as Maximum Ride's shadow. Yep, nobody ever paid any attention to the emo boy in the corner. Well that is except for Bridge.

FLASHBACK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was laying alone in my bed, the screen from my laptop lighting up my entire room. I glared at the screen. So many people were saying that Max and I needed to get together. Yeah like I hadn't thought of that. I had loved Max since I was 6 years old. A knock on my door pulled me out of my trance.

"Open" I called. The door swung open and Bridge stumbled in. From 10 feet away I could smell the alcohol on her breath. She stumbled her way over to my bed. She was beyond drunk.

"Ffffanggggg." She whined as she sat down on my bed. I pulled myself more up right, uncomfortable in the situation.

"Why won't you love me?" She asked, pulling her already low cut shirt down.

"Bridge…" I warned, trying not to stare at her breast. "Why don't you want me? Am I not as pretty as you Max?" I tensed at Max's name. No, Bridge wasn't half as pretty as Max. The poor girl began to sob. "Am I not pretty, Fang?" Not the waterworks, I can't do the waterworks. Cue the waterworks. Bridge slumped over in my lap, crying her eyes out.

"Shh." I tried comforting, extremely tense. She clung to my black tee shirt.

"I want you, Fang," She whispered in my ear. I gulped, I was still a virgin. She pulled me into a hug, and I let her. I patted her back, kinda like how I do when Iggy or Gazzy hug me; Y'know, a man-hug.

She rested her head on my shoulder and began leaving little kisses on my neck. I went to push her away. Just then, I felt an all too familiar prick in my back. _A needle_. It wasn't long before I began to lose the movement in my body. I slumped back against the bed. _No, no, no_, I screamed in my head. Bridge had taken off her shirt and skirt. Nope, Fang Jr was enjoying this. I could feel my dick growing larger.

"Stop." I harshly whispered. At least the best that I could, my jaw was tensing up.

"Fangy, you don't really want me to stop." She whispered as she grabbed my equipment. My body was betraying me. Despite what I wanted my body to do, my cock was growing larger, I was full hard. "Fangy, I think that we should get started." Bridge whispered in my ear as she nibbled on my neck. I tried to jerk away but what ever she had injected me with was making me immobile. Her hands reached my belt and began to undo it. Soon, my pants were around my ankles and Bridge was on top of me. "FANG!" she yelled as she slid me inside of her. I won't lie, it felt good. I just wish it had never happened.

"FANG!" I was pulled from my trance. Max stood in my doorway, still in her pajamas. She walked into my room and sat on my bed.

"Hey." I mumbled looking at the clock. "Breakfast is ready." She told me. I didn't sleep a wink. She gave my a once over. "Fang, are you okay?" She asked.

"Never better." I grumbled.

"Okay." She said as she left. The moment I was alone, I grabbed my razor blade from the night stands, slashing my wrist. _Another day, another problem._


	2. Chapter 2

After my little episode, I was feeling better. Not happy, but not sad. I am Fang, an emotionless brick wall; Max's rock; second in command; yet all I want to do is curl up in a ball and die.

Maxs POV

Fang was different. I mean, he had always been different, he had wings for christ sake, but he wasnt even talk to me. What is he hiding?

Iggy POV

I could smell blood. The sickening sweet smell of pennies roamed through the air. Along with the smell of blood, I could sell pine. Fang was in the room. Yes, Fang smells like pine. Pine and blood. What is that emo boy up too?

Angels POV

Besides what everyone thinks, I do try to respect my flock members privacy. Sometimes. Fang on the other hand, his thoughts have been so loud recently. Crying out. Every Time someone would bring up antarctica he would get all flustered and leave the room Poor Fang.


	3. READ!

Due to writers blocks, all of my stories will be put on hold until further notice. Sadly this includes: Screams in the Night In the Shadows 10 years Astray This is a toliet and a few others. I am really sorry. Feel free to message/ review with ideas that may or may not put a spark into my head. -Laney and Co. 


End file.
